


playtime (we are puppies)

by softshocker



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collaboration, Hongjoong appears for like one second, Literally it's just. Fucking., M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jeong Yunho, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Song Mingi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Pack, Spitroasting, You read that right this is an omega threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocker/pseuds/softshocker
Summary: Yunho and Mingi just want to get Seonghwa to play with them. Seonghwa can't refuse them anything.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 334





	playtime (we are puppies)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and salutations! This work is the collaborative effort of two writers. It's also, uh... A/B/O smut. That's it. That's the plot.

It hadn't even been five minutes since they’d all piled back inside the dorm after a long day's schedule, and Yunho and Mingi were already wrestling on the couch. Elsewhere in the house was the hiss of the shower running, closing doors, and the scrape of clothes hangers as their garments were shrugged off in place of soft pajama clothes. 

But on the living room couch, Mingi was letting out loud yells and yips as he tried to yank Yunho’s arms behind his back and lock them there; Yunho was quieter, and even stronger than he looked, making Mingi’s task impossible without much effort. His soft giggles were sweet, his hold snug and strong as he ended up with Mingi in his arms, their bodies pressed solidly against each other from toe to chest. The couch wasn't really even big enough for one of them to lay out, let alone two, but they managed.

“Hey, you guys need to pick up your coats,” Seonghwa, blonde and exhausted, walked in with a frown. He was holding a lint roller in one hand, and the other hand he planted on his cocked hip as he peered at the coats heaped on the rug. “If you don’t take care of your clothes they’re never gonna last very long.”

“Hyung… you kept your lip ring on,” Mingi breathed out in wonder, unable to stare at anything but the slender jewelry glittering in his mouth. Their oldest brother had looked so sexy earlier in his red and white stage outfit, pale hair swept back and makeup on point. But the best part had been the cold metal ring latched into his lip. 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. “What about it?”

Mingi gulped, fidgeting in place. “It’s... pretty...” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes, but couldn’t contain a fond smile. 

“Put your things where they belong,” he repeated, handing the younger boys their coats once they had unwound themselves from the couch. Mingi accepted them, still lost in admiring Seonghwa’s lips, but the eldest omega didn’t truly realize what situation he’d gotten himself into until Yunho grabbed his arms from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck.

“Play with us?” he suggested.

Seonghwa’s sigh of defeat came almost in unison with Mingi’s groan. He was busy, he always was, and the floor really needed some cleaning, but denying the boys anything they wanted when it was so easy to indulge them...

“Fine,” he conceded. 

The hands holding his arms immediately clamped down and pushed him to the rug. Mingi followed them down, hip-checking the coffee table aside as if he didn't even feel it. 

Yunho had Seonghwa pinned with almost no effort. He sat back easily on the older's hips, grounding him with his weight. His hands caught a wrist, then the opposite forearm, and held them still despite the older best efforts. 

Seonghwa kicked up in retaliation, growling a warning that would have been heard any other time. Any other time, Yunho would’ve bared his neck and let Seonghwa pounce on top of him, to continue playing as they should.

This time, he did not. 

Yunho grabbed and moved Seonghwa's kicking leg out of the way a little too easily. Seonghwa was glaring at him, his eyes almost glowing, but it just sent excitement flaring in the younger's belly. “Why are you so mad, hyung?”

Mingi laughed and stretched out on his belly, long and lean. He propped his chin in his hand and looked down at Seonghwa’s face. “It’s probably just his wolf that’s mad. You don’t like looking up at us much, do you, hyung?” he murmured, sliding a fingertip down the metal of his lip ring.

Seonghwa’s lashes fluttered. He wasn’t even trying to get out from under Yunho anymore. He knew he couldn’t. “That...that’s not it…”

“Is it not?” Yunho asked. Seonghwa could hear the laughter in his voice. It was infuriating, but the warm twist in his belly betrayed him. 

“You don’t smell that mad, hyung. I know you can be good for the others. Can’t you be good for us, too?” Mingi mused, rolling onto his side to get more comfortable, still tracing his finger along Seonghwa’s lower lip. Seonghwa snapped his teeth, making him retract his hand for a second, only for Mingi to bring it back with a smirk. 

“Hey, hold his jaw.”

“What-” 

Yunho’s hands immediately rushed to action, grabbing Seonghwa’s face to hold his mouth open. He couldn’t move, crushed under the younger omega’s weight, and those _ freakishly _ strong hands holding his head still immobilized him entirely, made helpless to watch Mingi lean in and capture the piercing between his teeth. 

Seonghwa gave a shaky moan. Yunho’s fingers pressed hard enough into his jaw bone, it almost brought tears to his eyes. His grip was so steady it made him feel like he could hold him like that all day until Mingi called him off. The thought made his breath come fast, gusting helplessly against Mingi’s mouth. The naughty pup was still licking and tugging at his piercing. A burning ache was spreading through his lower lip, making it feel full and tender. Sensitive. He tried to writhe away but couldn’t move. He was completely at their mercy. 

“Mingi, please…” The words came out slurred because the second he went to speak them, Mingi’s long tongue licked deep into his mouth. Seongha shuddered, a feverish heat flooding up his body from his toes. His chin felt sticky from saliva and he wanted nothing more than to reach up and rub it with his sweater sleeve. He hated feeling dirty. 

“Mingi, please, what?” Yunho giggled, sliding a big paw under the hem of the head omega’s sweater.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa breathed. Yunho’s hands were searing against his skin, though gentle as they skimmed up his stomach. His jaw was free, now, but somehow Seonghwa couldn’t bring himself to move away from Mingi’s gentle nips. 

“Sure, hyung!” the youngest giggled, and Seonghwa was just about to groan in protest when Yunho's hand withdrew. He whined instead. 

“I pinned him, I get to fuck him,” Yunho protested. The rush of slick trickling down Seonghwa’s legs was disgusting, just adding to how sticky and dirty he was, but the heavy scent in the air wasn’t missed by either of the younger omegas, who both burst into fond laughter that just made Seonghwa’s cheeks heat up more. 

“You can choose, hmm, hyung? If you’re okay with this, that is?” 

“Yunho.”

Yunho was already there, already on top of him, and entirely less of a handful than Mingi. To back up his point, Mingi gave a loud bark of protest and bit Seonghwa’s earlobe in punishment. Yunho shoved him away with a laugh. Seonghwa yelped, but felt lucky that his ear stayed in one piece. 

He sighed as their scuffle died down. He grabbed a fallen pillow cushion and dragged it under his own head as he tried to relax. He settled his gaze on Yunho, who was watching him. 

“C’mon, big boy, show me what you got,” He taunted up at the younger, eyes heavily lidded. With his gaze tracking Yunho, he still reached out blindly and found Mingi’s pouting form beside him, letting his hand across his hip. Despite his certainty of choosing Yunho so quickly, it didn't mean he wanted the other omega to be sulky and neglected. 

His hand found the big, thick prize he was looking for just as Yunho's shadow eclipsed him and his mouth pressed his head into the pillow with a tidal wave of hot kisses. His lips caressed his mouth, his jaw, his chin, even down to his neck, which made Seonghwa moan and expose his throat even more, omega instincts kicking in. 

His brain was screaming at him to submit, to  _ please _ , and for once, he allowed himself to, lazily stroking Mingi’s cock in time with Yunho nipping at his exposed neck, licking possessively over the pack’s claim mark. 

Someone’s hands made quick work of Seonghwa’s fly, pulling his jeans and underwear down in a single motion. He could hear Yunho softly groan in appreciation above him just as Mingi’s cock twitched in his hand. With a chuckle, he turned over gracefully so he could push his knees underneath himself and present to Yunho as comfortably as he could, tangled like this. 

“Fuck, hyung, you’re so hot-” the younger omega breathed, barely above a whisper, as curious fingers prodded at Seonghwa’s hole, then pushed in mercilessly. Something in Seonghwa’s primal wolf brain whined, turning his limbs to jelly and making him fall over himself and drop his grip on Mingi’s dick. 

“He’s so excited,” Yunho giggled, holding Seonghwa’s hips up with an arm while the other worked to finger him open. 

“Yeah,” Mingi grumbled, shifting around to a sitting position now that his dick was free. “I’ll uh, I’ll just… your mouth?”

“Can’t help it,” Seonghwa panted, flushing cherry pink from his cheeks down his kiss-marked throat. “Fingers feel good…” He couldn’t believe his own body was rocking back so wantonly against Yunho’s fingers, but it was. Each time his fingers entered him it got smoother and easier as his slick welled up and his muscles relaxed, closer to sucking Yunho in than rejecting him. 

When Mingi finally undid his fly Seonghwa’s mouth parted in invitation. The mixed scents of Mingi’s cock and slick and sweat from the day’s schedule hit him hard. 

“Hey, careful, you’ll break my fingers in half,” Yunho said in bemusement, withdrawing his hand carefully from muscles that had clenched down hard.

“You’re so ready, aren’t you, hyung?” 

Seonghwa nodded frantically, letting Mingi run the head of his cock over his parted lips and chin and cheeks, adding precome to the mess of drool and spit he’d made.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask nicely?” Yunho mused, tracing his fingers over Seonghwa’s hole again, but never breaching. 

“Just do it!” he growled.

“ _ Ah, alpha, please, fuck me, ruin me, ah- _ ” Mingi mocked, high-pitched moans that sounded way too close to Seonghwa’s own in other moments. A fresh wave of humiliation washed over him, as he remembered how wrong this was. He was head omega, he couldn’t beg these pups to-

He yelped as Yunho’s fingers intruded him again, crooking and scissoring without giving him time to breathe. 

“Yunho. Yunho, please, fuck me,” Seonghwa conceded, “Just- please, fuck-” 

Yunho’s cock was drooling cum. He smacked it once or twice against Seonghwa’s hole, making the omega whine and twitch. Seonghwa was being tortured by two idiot pups at either end and he just wanted to feel full and be touched inside and outside goddammit. 

It was actually Mingi that went first. His fingers were suddenly pushing roughly into Seonghwa’s thick hair, twisting a handful around his fingers. He pulled Seonghwa’s head aside at an angle that stopped just short of making him whine to stop. The tall omega’s cock suddenly bullied past his lips and halfway down his throat, making him cough wetly. He would have doubled over if Yunho wasn't holding his hips up so casually. And just as he thought about Yunho, the cheerful boy’s thick cock pushed into him. So much bigger than his fingers, so hard, feeling even longer than it really was as it slid up inside him. He yelled, but it was lost against Mingi’s cock, trapped in his own mouth. He had no choice but to swallow the sound down his own throat, chased by saliva and musky, salty precome. 

“Fuck, I never imagined seeing hyung like this would be so good,” Mingi cursed, licking his lips and looking at Yunho. 

Yunho hummed in assent, settling into a comfortable rhythm.

Seonghwa redoubled his efforts, trying to move his head around Mingi and push back against Yunho at a decent pace, but of course, neither of them allowed him. With an amused giggle, Mingi pulled his hair, ripping a graceless whine from his throat. At this angle, with both the younger boys manhandling him as they pleased, he could do nothing but let himself go limp and allow them to use him as they pleased, overwhelmed with the sensation of being fucked full on both sides. He was completely overpowered, gagging around Mingi’s speeding hips, only distantly feeling the mess of drool and slick dripping down his chin and legs and pooling on the ground.

“Gonna come-” Mingi snarled, always impatient. Seonghwa breathed in through his nose, trying his best not to gag around the pup, and tongue at his cock as much as he could.

“Weak,” Yunho laughed, though his voice was also visibly strained.

“If you had his mouth on your dick, you’d get it,” he growled through gritted teeth. Sweat gave a sheen to Mingi’s golden-olive skin, down to his neck. His every muscle was tight as he held off for as long as he could. Seonghwa was just so  _ good _ . The slippery push of his tongue as it flattened beneath him and did its best to curl along his shaft; the hard edge of his teeth, gently grazing. The way he tried to suck here and there on the dick that was half choking him even if it meant less time to breathe. 

“F-fuck, Seonghwa.” He finally let his hair go so that he could stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers, looking down into his glazed eyes with nothing but love as he pushed in as deep as Seonghwa could take him. He shuddered through his orgasm, throwing his head back and gazing sightlessly at the ceiling. 

Seonghwa half whined, half sobbed. His whole ass felt like jelly from how hard Yunho was pounding into him. Thick, hot fluid was sliding its way down his throat and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, just like he couldn’t stop the tears starting to slip down his cheeks. 

“Hyung, you’re crying cause it feels so good, right?” Yunho huffed just as Mingi pulled out, trailing sticky ribbons of liquid from the head omega’s mouth. Seonghwa could hear the real worry tinging Yunho’s words. He could barely breathe as his head sank down against Mingi's thigh, but he did his best to take in a shuddering breath and nod, a bit difficult with how he was trembling. On his back, he could feel Yunho bend closer, and trail gentle, chapped kisses along his spine, before he pulled Seonghwa up to sit on his lap. Seonghwa was too spent to ride him, but he didn’t need to, Yunho’s hips were still pistoning into him, slower but so much deeper and harder. When he hit Seonghwa’s prostate, the older omega keened, dropping his head back to rest on the crook of Yunho’s shoulder. 

“Pretty…” Mingi breathed above him, kneeling to their level. Seonghwa could only lie against Yunho’s chest and look up at him, whining when he gently bit Seonghwa’s lips again, teeth catching against the piercing that had thrown him into this situation to begin with. He was vaguely aware he probably looked disgusting, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Yunho was fucking into him with abandon and Mingi was leaving tiny kitten licks against his lips, like he wanted to really taste Seonghwa, like Seonghwa was something they could cherish. 

A strong hand wrapped around his dick, pumping to the rhythm Yunho’s thrusts were setting. Seonghwa could only whine and writhe, panting against Mingi’s lips with tiny aborted thrusts into his hand. 

“You can wait for me, hyung, right?” Yunho groaned, his grip on Seonghwa’s sides growing so tight the eldest was sure it would leave bruises. 

“Y-yeah, nnh, I-I’m waiting...” Nevermind how he would normally never deign to answer an annoying question like that from one of the younger pups. He didn’t put up with their teasing. Brushed it off. Until now. Now nothing about them felt like pups. Not the deep sweet ache growing up his spine from the way Yunho’s cock kept smacking deep inside him. Not the way Mingi’s full, petal-soft lips teased him from his mouth down to his neck, or the way he pushed Seonghwa’s sweater up to latch onto a nipple and suck a dark flush into his skin. Seonghwa legs jerked and he let out a broken moan. Mingi put a big hand on his thigh to settle him, but started sucking at him even harder, hand still jerking his cock in rhythm. 

“P-please Yunho, I can’t, I can’t….”

“You just said you could,” Yunho snickered, barely able to tease him through his panting breaths. He was really close. All his muscles were burning, but nothing was as hot as the knot of pleasure growing somewhere near the base of his cock, ready to burst. 

“Yunho!”

Mingi’s fist tightened on the base of his cock. 

Seongha gasped. “ _ No _ ...”

“Yeah.”

Yunho lost it to the sight of Mingi giving Seonghwa such a stern and loving look. So calm and dominating. He could see the image of the younger's sexy expression even as he screwed his eyes shut, grunting and pulsing his seed deep inside Seonghwa, where it was never gonna get out. 

“Ohh… fuck, baby. You can cum, now. Good boy.” He nuzzled Seonghwa’s neck and touched his tongue to the salty sweat near his collar, humming at the taste.

“Mingi… Mingi, please…” Seonghwa panted. Mingi hummed, the vibrations reverberating in his chest and twisting Seonghwa’s belly into a knot that had grown maddening.

“You’re really so good, hyung,” he murmured, pressing a last, soft kiss to the center of his sternum, before his hand left its tight grip around the base of Seonghwa’s cock and started stroking at him way faster than Seonghwa could take. He arched his back, wailing as waves of pleasure and relief washed over him and turned him boneless against the boys’ hands. 

When he could open his eyes again, he whined, greeted with the image of Mingi licking Seonghwa’s release off his own hand. 

“Disrespectful pups,” he attempted to bark, but his throat was so sore it barely came out as a weak croak, making both of them burst into laughter. 

“That was really nice,” Yunho huffed, pushing Seonghwa off of his lap to let him sit on the carpet. The eldest omega winced when he felt his own slick under his thighs - that rug would be needing a deep clean. 

A cough behind them alerted Seonghwa to the other reality he’d somehow forgotten. 

They were still very much in the living room.

“If the three of you are done,” Hongjoong chuckled, sat cross-legged on the couch, “Dinner is getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, we somehow wrote this in literally, like. One afternoon. If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving us a comment (or kudos!), and you can talk to us on Twitter! We are @softshocker and @pupteez c:


End file.
